


月与鹤

by UzamiIsuge



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 三日鹤 - Freeform, 刀剑乱舞 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzamiIsuge/pseuds/UzamiIsuge





	月与鹤

正如鹤丸所说，三日月去夜袭他了。  
而且不止一次。

 

第一次夜袭（lv1三日月vs lv93鹤丸）  
“哦呀？三日月，你这是要对我做什么？”  
三日月伏在鹤丸身上，长长的睫毛快要扫到他的脸，不知是因为距离太近还是周围太黑，那蓝色的眼中的弯月似乎格外耀眼。  
“鹤，你说我是想做什么呢？”  
三日温柔地抚摸鹤丸的脸，一手向鹤丸下身探去……  
“这还真是吓到我了啊，我知道你喜欢我，但没想到是想进入我啊。”  
鹤丸笑嘻嘻的抓住三日月的两只手，用腿夹住他的腰翻了个身，将三日月压在了身下。  
“但是三日月你是不是忘了，现在的你，可不是我的对手呢……”  
鹤丸将三日月的手按在头顶，俯视着他，笑得狂傲而放肆：“而且，我也没有做承受的那一方的兴趣。”  
“真是巧呢，我也是。”  
“哦？这样吗？”  
鹤丸把三日月的腰带扯下来，把他和被褥卷成一卷捆了起来，然后愉快地到自己的床铺去睡了，第二天起来才把他放开。

 

第二次夜袭（lv60三日月vs lv93鹤丸）

深夜，鹤丸的房门突然被打开，三日月披着夜色走了进来。  
“鹤？已经睡了吗？”  
三日月看到已经睡着了的鹤丸有点失望，但又不想就这么回自己的房间，干脆就在他身边坐下，静静地观赏他的睡颜。  
鹤丸睡觉时十分安静，和醒着时的活泼不同，安静下来的他莫名有一种典雅的感觉，好像这时才能让人想起，他也是经历了千年岁月的存在。鹤丸本就生得白皙，体格又精瘦，在月色的笼罩下精致得像个人偶。  
多么美丽的鹤啊——三日月忍不住伸出手去触碰他的脸，突然被一只纤细的手抓住，鹤丸那金色的双眼睁开，带着战场上的凌厉。  
“这、还、真、是、吓、到、我、了、啊！”  
鹤丸直接挺起来给了三日月一个结实的过肩摔，当然是摔到被褥上。  
“啊咧，是三日月啊，这么晚了，在这里做什么？”  
鹤丸一副刚睡醒的样子，很无辜地眨了眨眼，蹲下去去看三日月：“怎么样？没事吧？”  
……我想说有事可以吗？  
三日月思考了一下鹤丸让自己留宿在这里的可能性和鹤丸去叫人的可能性，还是放弃了碰瓷作战。  
“没事，只是夜里散步后迷路了，看到鹤的房间就进来看一下。”  
“这样啊，小心点啊，上战场习惯了，就稍微有点怪习惯，抱歉啊。”  
三日月忍住吐槽的欲望，保持自己天下五美的形象挤出一个笑容：“没事，是我自己不小心。”  
鹤丸整理了一下自己的衣服，乖巧地问他：“需要我送你回去吗？”  
“那就麻烦了。”  
走到半路，三日月突然抓住了鹤丸的手。  
“抱歉，我看不见。”  
鹤丸也相信了这个说辞的样子，就这么牵着三日月回到了他的房间。  
“晚上看不见就小心一点啊，不要随便乱跑。那么，明天见，三日月。”  
三日月关上门，呆愣地看着自己的手。  
鹤的手好细啊，可以整个包进手里，指尖有一层薄薄的茧，不愧是久经战场的刀啊！现在是夏天，手还这么凉……鹤啊……  
另一边的鹤丸回到自己的房间，红着脸趴在床上。  
他不会真的信了吧？  
当然，之前鹤丸根本没睡着，一直是在装睡。但是说出来的话……怎么感觉是在等着他过来呢？  
鹤丸拍了拍自己发烫的脸，心脏感觉都不是自己的了。  
话说回来……明明身高没差多少，为什么他的手那么大啊？而且保养得好好啊，因为戴着手套吗？

 

第三次夜袭（lv90三日月vs lv94鹤丸）  
“鹤呀，你之前说我能力不足，现在呢？”  
即使居于下位，鹤丸也丝毫不惊慌，反而挑衅地说：“大概猜到你会这么做了，一点惊喜也没有。”  
“哦？那鹤想要怎样的惊喜呢——嗯？！”  
一阵电流窜进了体内，三日月直接昏厥了过去。  
“小姑娘给的防狼器这么好用啊，真是不错呢。”鹤丸把玩着手中的小型电击器，三日月还压在他身上，但他也没有去动。  
“嘛，稍微有点喜欢你了呢，真是有趣啊，三日月。”  
鹤丸把三日月放在自己的床铺上，帮他盖好被子，然后又自己翻出一套被褥，安静地睡了。  
就算我不在，我也会守护好鹤姥爷的贞操。——by审神者

 

第四次夜袭

“鹤呀，你还是这么执着于上下吗？”  
三日月的语气中满是委屈，美丽的眼睛湿漉漉的，楚楚动人的样子好像被谁欺负了。  
……如果忽略掉他压在鹤丸身上这个事实的话。  
“嘛，其实我也不是很拘泥于这些，只是单纯地想看你的反应罢了。”  
鹤丸拉开三日月的腰带，然后将自己的衣襟拉开，压低了声线说：“你，想对我做什么呢？”  
三日月以吻堵住他的话语，手在他的腰间撩拨着，富有技巧地轻抚揉捏。  
“你是不是太熟练了一点？”  
听到鹤丸的疑问，三日月微笑着说：“毕竟，我曾经的主人，有一位女性。”  
三日月的技巧的确很好，他自己也是男人，很清楚该碰哪里，鹤丸也就任由他上下其手，，时不时也伸起腿去蹭三日月的下身，满意地听到他压抑的轻哼。  
三日月分开鹤丸的双腿，舔吻他白皙的腿侧。粗糙的舌面在敏感的肌肤上滑动，鹤丸舒服得轻哼出声。随后他感到后庭一阵微凉，撑着上身坐起来，又被三日月按回去，不安地扭动着。  
窄小的通道被小心翼翼地扩张开，异物进出的感觉让鹤丸感到十分新奇，虽然有点疼痛，但是跟战斗中受的伤比起来，还是在可以承受的范围内。  
“鹤，放松一点。”  
做这种事，三日月也是第一次，他生涩地开发着鹤丸的身体，时刻观察着鹤丸的反应，生怕有什么地方做得不对，这只任性的鹤就飞走了。  
“真是的，是在哪里学的啊？天下五剑大人？”  
鹤丸环上三日月的脖颈，将他拉下来，在他耳边吐息，轻笑着说：“不用这么小心地对我，我承受得住。”  
“可是我想好好珍惜鹤啊，不想让鹤难过，就去学习了一下。”  
三日月的手指在他体内探索着，想找到所谓的敏感点，却被鹤丸抓住了手腕。  
“我说，我受得了。不要再弄了，进来。”  
“……鹤啊，不要在这种时候撩拨我。”  
三日月安抚地亲吻鹤丸的额头，将性器插入一张一合的后穴。虽然大概料想到了，但是被侵入的疼痛还是超出了鹤丸的想象，只是进入了前端，鹤丸就感觉自己快要裂开了，弓起腰死死地抱住三日月，尽力地抬头大口呼吸，试图让自己放松下来。  
“鹤，太紧了。”  
“我也知道，哈啊等一下……”  
三日月没办法，只能先退出他体内，又加了一些润滑油，慢慢地挺进他的体内。鹤丸也明白他忍得辛苦，忍着疼痛挺起腰配合他。  
“嗯……哈啊，全部、进来了吗？”  
鹤丸不服输地轻咬三日月的耳垂，用犬牙轻轻地磨着。三日月试探性地动了动，确认鹤丸没有问题后便慢慢加快了节奏，一手抬起他的腰，一手抚慰萎靡的前端。不经意碾过某处，鹤丸突然叫出了声，三日月甚至感到他的性器在自己手中大了一圈。  
刚刚……是什么？  
还没等鹤丸反应过来，三日月就抬起他的腿，将膝盖压到他胸前，大开大合的插干起来，每一次都狠狠地碾过那一点，进入他的深处。  
这种感觉实在是太可怕了，前列腺被刺激的快感顺着脊柱而上，搅得脑子昏昏沉沉的，而且还没等前一波的余韵结束，下一波的刺激又叠加了上来。虽然知道理论知识，但是也没想到会这么可怕，鹤丸试图后退，但腰被死死地按住，只能感受着三日月在自己体内进出，发出淫靡的声音。  
“三日月……慢点、难受……”  
三日月用指尖掐了一下鹤丸敏感的顶端，大手包裹住他的欲望，俯下身在他耳边说：“但是鹤的这里很高兴啊，下面也是，紧紧地吸着我不放……呢。”  
“你！在说什么羞耻的话啊！变态！”  
“我只是按事实在说啊——鹤的里面咬得好紧，很柔软呢，就这么不想让我出来吗？”  
鹤丸也没想到三日月在这方面这么能说，红着脸瞪他一眼。但三日月只看到他满是水光的金眸，微微张开的唇，和被情欲薰红的脸，只感觉艳丽得不可方物。  
“三、日月，别碰……”  
三日月堵住他的唇，上下抚慰他的前端，下身也加快了速度。  
“别、不行、停下……”  
鹤丸断断续续的抗议反倒像是诱惑，引诱着三日月更深地进入他，撞击着柔软的内侧。柔软的唇被肆意地蹂躏，红肿的样子让人忍不住去侵犯他。  
“鹤啊，要去了吗？”  
三日月轻轻吻了一下他的脸颊，加快了撸动的节奏，鹤丸很快就发泄在了他手里，后穴因高潮而紧缩，他用力地撞开纠缠上来的软肉，射在了鹤丸的里面。  
微凉的液体涌入体内的感觉让鹤丸感到一阵羞耻，但刚经历了高潮的他只能咬着唇喘息，默默地承受了下来。等三日月退出他的体内，安抚地将他拥入怀中，他才用略微沙哑的声音问他：“为什么没有戴？”  
三日月被问得有点懵，没反应过来。  
“我问你啊，为什么没戴避孕套，虽然我是男的不会怀孕，但是这种感觉也不舒服啊。嘶——”鹤丸试着动了一下腿，后面还是有点撕裂的感觉。  
“那个……要戴的吗？抱歉……”  
鹤丸捏了捏他的脸，感觉手感不错，心情愉悦地说：“没事，都是第一次，而且上次小姑娘说这方面的事时你还没来，下次注意。”  
三日月搂着他的腰，有点担心地问道：“那个，用不用清理一下？留在里面会不会不舒服？”  
“嗯？算了吧，明天再说……晚安。”  
鹤丸感觉全身像散了架一样，连砍50个溯行军都没这么累，身体完全不想动弹，蜷缩在三日月怀里沉沉地睡过去了。  
“晚安，鹤，祝你有个好梦。”

 

然后第二天鹤丸因清理不及时而肚子痛，被三日月抱着去了手入室。


End file.
